wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrow
Barrow is the leader of Lost Garden. Personality He is charismatic enough to draw several young teen-aged parahumans to himself. Abilities and Powers Barrow slowly replaces the environment around himself with an otherworldly forest. He can move in this 'borough' effect but cannot move beyond it, though he can extend the borough's radius by standing at the perimeter of it.Barrow Slowly replaces environment within a fair radius with an otherworldly forest. Cannot move beyond forest effect, but can extend radius by standing at perimeter. Lost Garden Shaker Wildbow's Parahuman List This change of position means that the area not in his presence reverts to normal. It is unknown how his powers interact with others. The resources provided by his zone make him and members of his group essentially self sufficient. History Background Early life and history unknown. Barrow was active enough that Tattletale began researching him. Post-Echidna Tattletale noted him as a threat in her files, they suggested that he was moving towards Brockton Bay and had since the conclusion of the fight against an S-Class threat.I put the folder away carefully, picked out another. Lost Garden. High threat level, low crime rate, low engagement level and moderate activity level. Leader, Barrow. A powerful shaker, similar to Labyrinth, only rather more single-minded in what he did. He couldn’t leave the altered area he created around him, only extending it slowly to an area while letting it fade behind him, an effect described as ‘a depression’ with overgrowth extending into the surrounding neighborhood. Tattletale’s own notes in the file suggested he was making slow but steady progress towards Brockton Bay, and that he had been since the portal appeared. I flipped through the rest of the file. What kind of people gravitated towards someone like that? Apparently a lot of very young parahumans, boys and girls around Aisha’s age, had gathered around the middle-aged Barrow. A little creepy, when I imagined that collection of capes and the resulting dynamic. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 Lost Garden attacked the Undersiders, in the midst of this members also tried to mold the environment to make it easier for Barrow to advance.Lost Garden approacheth, sending members after us and trying to clear way for Barrow to advance. Annoying but no problem until they enter city limits. - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Vista, presumably, killed one of his cultists by the name Barrow Rose, when they finally reached the city.“Don’t,” I said, again. “Don’t send anyone, don’t come. Not unless you’re sure you can afford to.” "Okay. Don’t become one of those voices in my head, Victoria. I’ll put you in a corner of my brain with Bastion, Barrow Rose, and Shatterbird.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.9 Early-Ward The amnesty had no effects on behavior of Barrow.“That gets more complicated, and it’s less about the places to watch and more about the names to keep an ear out for,” my dad said. “Marquis, Goddess, Lord of Loss, Mama Mathers, the Crowley brothers, Deader and Goner, Barrow.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Post-Time Bubble Pop Attempted to settle into The City, but became embroiled in a conflict with Deader and Goner and the Lords of the Pit.“There are two ongoing wars between villain factions in two locations,” Cinereal said.... “The second war is over the portal-wracked areas in the heart of the city. Those of you who are more used to working over there will recognize the names. Deader and Goner operate from a corner world much as we’re operating from the Bunker. Barrow is a corner world, in a manner of speaking. The Lords of the Pit have the villains of the Pitstop under their thumb. We think the best use of resources would be to put Advance Guard on this. ... We are very curious and very interested as to whether any of the other corner worlds are shielded from Teacher’s eye. If possible, we’d like to talk to Barrow and to have Deader and Goner in custody for interviewing.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.2 The Ice Breaks Considering his location, uncooperative nature, and slowness of movement he very likely perished during the calamity. Trivia *Barrow has several meanings but the most pertinent one here describes an ancient burial mound, what are also known as kurgans or tumuli. **Amusingly, a Barrow pig can describe a male swine that has been castrated before it has reached sexual maturity. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Unknown Status Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters